


Gladio/Sania

by Yandere_Shoujo



Series: FFXV Dreamwidth Prompts [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, but not really an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Sania walked, talked and worked at her own pace. Who was Gladio to tell such a woman no?





	Gladio/Sania

Gladio first started reading books when exercising. It went from quick magazine articles, to newspapers, and finally to books. He often found himself sitting, pulling his legs back and forth, counting and figured he may as well do something extra in between.

At the book shop not too far from his own residence, he reached for the top shelf at the same time as someone else.

Kinky hair, red lips, uncommonly dark skin and big brown eyes.

The woman was stepping on a stool to reach up so high and while he was distracted, took the book instead.

“Curiosities of Space by Cary Poach. That what you were going for too?” she asked.

Gladio smiled and picked the copy next to it.

“Yep. Read her book on the dead, weird read as it was.”

“Oh yes, but still educational.”

They chuckled.

Despite waving farewell, they met once more at the register.

“Looks like something doesn’t want to keep us apart.” Gladio joked. The woman rolled her eyes and they parted ways.

Until meeting again at Noctis’ high school.

Gladio was dressed in a casual hoodie and jeans, looking like anyone’s older brother, though the woman wore a black pants suit and her hair in a single pulled back puff ball. Gladio wondered if it was as fluffy as it looked.

“Ah, I didn’t know you worked here.” He’d greeted but the woman hadn’t stopped walking forwards. Gladio had to jog to catch up with her as she had started talking.

“I don’t. Just going to give a seminar for the science department and their honor students. It’s so wonderful, seeing youths take such an interest in research.” She sighed.

Gladio listened as she spoke of her own research, never breaking a sweat walking and talking at a rapid pace. He’d become winded for her when they reached her destination and nodded a goodbye.

The woman seemed to stop for no one, sweeping Gladio along and leaving him wondering what her name even was.

They met once more several days before Gladio had to escort Prince Noctis to Altissia.

“Unbelievable!”

Gladio looked over from the other side of the magazine shelves to see the woman stand from a crouch, in her hand was a scientific magazine and a frog on its cover. They made eye contact and she gestured her finger to him. It had been three years and she acted as though it was only yesterday they had spoken.

Standing side by side as she pointed to the high quality image of a red frog and blitzed a mile a minute about wildlife. Gladio wasn’t sure if she was angry or surprised, but when it seemed as though she had calmed down, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It was a real pleasure to meet you before, care to tell me your name?”

“Sania.” She said, not fazed at all by the change in subject.

“Gladiolus. Gladio works for short.”

Sania looked him up and down and set the magazine back in its place.

“Gladio, let’s go out for dinner tonight.”

“Rather forward.”

She waved her hand and shook her head, letting her puffy pig tails swish.

“Please, if you just do nothing, then nothing will get done. And I’d like to get some doing.”

Gladio snorted a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, can’t argue that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio says he only spoke with her once at Hammerhead, but I want to build up on them a bit more. Because reasons.


End file.
